Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kuzan, moniker “Aokiji” (meaning “Blue Pheasant”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 47/49 Classification: Human, Former Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User Atack Potency:, Island level (His attacks does not focus on destructive capacity), likely much higher (Matched Akainu for ten days), can freeze people with At least Town level+ durability (like he did with Jozu) in the presence of a large area of water (The potency of his freezing power, not strict destruction ability; he froze two moving tsunamis, a huge stretch of ocean upon his introduction and created a series of ice mountains on Punk Hazard as a side-effect of his duel with Akainu) Range: Extended human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles and tentacles, his freezing can reach dozens of kilometers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually intercepted two tidal waves and froze them both in a very short time from initially being several hundreds of meters away) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ Durability: City level+(Withstood attacks from Marco and Jozu with little damage, also was stabbed by Whitebeard and just fine), likely much higher (Withstood against Akainu for ten days),Island level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to Akainu whom he fought ten days straight), Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to kill unless circumvented Stamina: Extremely large, didn’t show any signs of strain or fatigue after fighting the forces of the Whitebeard Pirates for hours at the Marineford Battle, also continuously battled Akainu for ten days before their duel was settled Standard Equipment: His Ao Chari, a bicycle he rides across the ocean (after freezing the water in the way) Intelligence: Highly adept and battle-hardened combatant with decades of combat experience, very accomplished in the use of his Devil Fruit ability, should be an exceptional battle commander and possess admirably strategic intelligence and tactical ability given he formerly held the rank of Admiral Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water (though he can counteract this by simply freezing the water and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning.), he’s very lazy and rarely takes fights seriously. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Very acute hearing (is able to hear activity underwater in the Marineford Bay from a large distance away) -Haki User (Busōshoku Haki) -Ice Manipulation (Mid-level) -Basic Swordsmanship -Can leap large distances (as demonstrated in the Battle of Marineford when he instantaneously zipped several hundreds of meters above his seat in order to freeze the tidal waves created by Whitebeard) -Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (protected the Execution Platform from Whitebeard's air quake together with other Admirals) -Weather Manipulation (Entry-level) (changed the climate of Punk Hazard) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki': There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. : ⦁'Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be imbue in weapons. '-Hie Hie no Mi' (Chilly Chilly Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. Most attacks are ineffective against the user because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears or ice tentacles to extend his combat range. : ⦁'Ice Age': An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. The attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This process is nigh-instant, can effect massive areas, and can take weeks to thaw. : ⦁'Ice Time': Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. : ⦁'Ice Time Capsule': Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. : ⦁'Ice Saber': Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. He does not always need to pick up objects to create the blade. : ⦁'Ice Ball': Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. : ⦁'Ice Block: Partisan': Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. : ⦁'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak': Arguably the source of Kuzan’s nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. Others Notable Victories -Coyote Starrk(Bleach) – Starrk Profile Notable Losses -Yamamoto Genryusai(Bleach) - Yamamoto Profile (He was teamed up with Akainu) -Iceman(Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters